The Valkyrie, The Run away, And The Dragon
by DeathStrike59
Summary: Hiccup is the runt of the village. One day during a dragon raid he shoots down one of the rarest dragons. But instead of killing it he sets it free and it changes his views on the world forever. Join him on his journey as he leaves Berk to start his own tribe of dragon riders. ( he wont leave till around the 4 or 5th chapter)


The Valkyrie, The Run away, and the Dragon

Chapter 1: Alone

 **Authors note: Hey this is my first story so please, give me advice and criticize me. IT will help** **Well on with the first chapter**

Authors Pov:

A ship passed an island silently trying not to alert the inhabitants. They could hear the snores of the beast and see smoke rising above the trees. A lone figure stood at the front of the ship glaring ruefully at the island. "Damn those dragons" he said silently under his breath. If described someone could say he was a mountain. A tall man with orange hair along with a long beard of the same color. His name is Stoic the Vast, Chief of the village of Berk. But he is not the character we need. No the character is in his village. His son Hiccup the runt. Berk is a small village on a large island. But they are not normal people. The people of Berk are… Vikings! They worked together farming, blacksmithing, baking, and Berk's main job is taking care of the pest. While other places has rats or mosquitos, Berk has something much worse. They have dragons! Many different kinds of all shapes and sizes. This village makes a sport out of killing the beast. They go to dragon training at the age of 15. The top of the class gets to kill a dragon and is accepted into the ranks of the Vikings. Now let's focus on our main character, hiccup. Hiccup is an only child, Heir of Berk, and the smallest Viking there has ever been. He is the runt of the village. Nicknamed hiccup the useless by his own cousin. He is mistreated, ignored, and beat up by all but one person. Astrid Hofferson. The best warrior of their age that Berk has ever seen. She is a Valkyrie. She ignores him most of the time but after he gets beat up she always helps him up. But after that she ignores him again. Today hiccup is laying on his bed drawing the one he loves. Astrid, He puts so much detail that it looks just like the real thing. As night quickly approaches hundreds of shapes moved silently in the air towards the island.

Hiccups Pov

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud horn going off. I gasped as I scrambled to get ready. The horn going off could only mean one thing… DRAGON RAID! I've been waiting for this! I'm going to make my mark finally! I can get noticed now. I ran out of the house with Vikings yelling at me. "What is he doing out?" "Get back inside useless!" and other comments were all yelled at me but I don't care. I was thinking of the dragons and what status they would get me. A Dragon flew overhead. It had a very spikey tail that would fly off at a flick and impale its target. It walked on two legs and shot out the hottest fire. Those are called Nadders. Killing one of those would at least get me noticed. A fat brown dragon soared above me. It looked like it had pimples all over its body. A gronkle. Those are tough. One of those is guaranteed to get me a girlfriend. A dragon with two heads landed on a house right next to me. One head stuck its head in the window and shot out gas. The other stuck its head in the door and lit the gas causing it too explode. A zippleback. Two heads twice the status. A Viking was sent flying as the door exploded open. I winced and said "bad luck horuk." Another dragon soared over to the catapult setting its self on fire. The monstrous nightmare. Only the best go after those. As I entered the forge my mentor Gobber yelled at me for being late and handed me a sword to sharpen. Vikings shouted from the window "Hurry Up!" "They need Me out there" "Can't you go any faster useless!". Soon almost everyone was out of the window and Gobber took a look outside and shouted at me "They need me out there… MAN THE FORT". After that he ran out with an ax as his prosthetic. I grinned as I saw my chance. I ran into the back room and grabbed my machine labeled "The Mangler". I ran through the village until I got to a hill. The ultimate prize is the dragon nobody has ever seen. A catapult explodes on my right as a purple blast of fire hit it. The Night Fury. This thing never shows its self, never steals food and ….. Never misses. Nobody has killed a night fury, that's why I'm going to be the first. I set up my device and lined it up with a catapult. The second it exploded the night fury was illuminated for a split second. That's when I shoot. I could hear the whooshing sounds of the bola as it flew through the air. And then I heard the screech I was hoping for. I saw it land somewhere in the forest and took a mental note on its position. Then I ran back into the village to see how things were going. There were broken swords and weapons scattered on the ground. Luckily I didn't see any Viking bodies on the ground. It seems that everyone survived. I got back to the forge and saw a huge line at the window. I ran around back and saw Gobber working. Sharpening weapons for the impatient Vikings. When he turned and saw me his face turned red in fury. " BOY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR LEAVING THE FORGE!" he roared. "i… I do Gobber" I whimpered getting scared. He has never yelled at me like this." I…I shot down a night fury!" I exclaimed. As I looked around I saw everyone looking at me. "I'm not kidding!" I shouted. As I huffed angrily I saw a huge shadow behind me and turned to see my dad glaring at me. "H..H…hi dad." I said gently. "Hiccup" his voice boomed…

 **To be continued**

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading. Please review and msg me any suggestion on this story. Thanks and have a good day**


End file.
